Futur en visite
by Aelwing
Summary: Le futur s'incruste à Atlantis !


_**Futur en visite…**_

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : : Pour la nième fois, rien n'est à moi… Vous voulez vraiment que je déprime ou quoi ??!!!!

Genre: Guimauve quoi d'autre ?? Franchement, vous vous posez encore la question ??? Vous ne devez jamais m'avoir lue dans ce cas…

Résumé : SGA1 est condamnée à rester à la base, la petite Teyla à cassé le bras de son petit ami de Ronon. John tourne en rond sur sa cité, mais des visiteuses assez particulières arrivent pour changer sa vie…

Notes de l'auteur : Pour Guenièvre et Carline, je n'ai jamais écrits de choses comme ça, j'essaye, alors c'est pas génial… Donnez-moi des conseils…

Pour la confédération, c'est ainsi que j'imagine ce que serait une monde parfait, intégré a Atlantis, même si les hommes restent des hommes… (Je pique la phrase de mon perso là… C'est grave selon vous ?… Non, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui écrit, alors c'est moi qui choisis…)

Bon courage à tout les fous qui vont lire ça, et sincères condoléances à vos familles, et plus particulièrement vos ordis… Lorsque vous aurez fini ce scriboullis, vous allez le frapper parce que c'est tellement nul que… Enfin, vous voyez… Enfin j'espère…

_**Futur en visite…**_

Elizabeth : Je vous l'ai déjà dit John. Vous n'irez pas sur cette planète !

John : Mais ils peuvent nous aider ! Leur technologies sont très avancées selon McKay…

Elizabeth : Rodney pensait aussi qu'il contrôlerait le générateur ancien sur P9G361. Et c'est vous qui m'avez convaincue de lui faire confiance.

John : Il m'avait demandé la mienne…

Elizabeth : Je sais. Et pour cette fois, c'est non ! Je ne veux pas entendre de critiques John. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout.

John : Et si on y allait en mode furtif ?

Elizabeth : John !!

John : Excusez-moi… Mais on n'as pas une seule mission jusqu'à ce que Ronon sorte de l'infirmerie. Dans deux semaines…

Elizabeth : Si vous voulez vraiment partir en mission John, dites à Ronon de ne plus provoquer Teyla. C'est elle qui lui a cassé la jambe.

John : Il venait de lui demander une choses assez incroyable. Elle a cru qu'il se fichait d'elle, et elle s'est défendue.

Elizabeth : En lui brisant la jambe ?

John : Sa réaction était disproportionnée, je l'avoue. Mais ils peuvent s'occuper eux au moins !

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça John ? Ronon et Teyla sont consignés dans leur quartiers.

John : Exactement !

Elizabeth : Et ?…

John : Ne me dites pas que vous n'este pas au courrant Elizabeth… Teyla a cassé la jambe de Ronon parce qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, ou son équivalent Sathédien… Et qu'elle avait cru qu'il se fichait d'elle. Quand le malentendu s'est dissipé, ils se sont mis ensemble… A mon avis, être confinés dans leurs quartiers ne les dérange pas. Ils en profitent pour se retrouver seuls tout les deux. En amoureux…

Elizabeth : Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez les commères John ?

John : Seulement si ça peut m'aider à vous arracher une mission off-world…

Elizabeth : Vous este intenable John ! Et vous n'aurez pas de missions derrière la porte avant que votre équipe ne soit au complet.

John : S'il vous plait !!…

Elle lui fit un sourire ironique et tendre.

Elizabeth : Si vous ne tenez pas en place, on a encore toute une cité à explorer, et les athosiens ont besoin d'aide sur le continent pour abattre des arbres.

John : Je peut faire les deux si vous voulez, mais ne me laissez pas tourner en rond Elizabeth s'il vous plait !!

Elizabeth : Très bien. Le secteur Nord-ouest, dans deux jours. Emmenez Rodney et Lorme et demandez à Rydec de superviser tout ça de la salle de commandes.

John : Merci Elizabeth !! Vous este un ange, un vrai !

Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau, euphorique. Mais pas à cause de la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée… A cause du sourire qu'elle lui avait fait et qui suffisait à lui seul à illuminer sa journée. Et elle en affichait un autre, de pur bonheur, qu'il ne put voir… Il l'avait comparée à un ange…

Trois jours plus tard, alors que John était fou de joie à l'idée de faire enfin quelque chose et qu'il attendait impatiemment de sortir de la salle de réunion et de partir dans sa cité, la porte s'activas. Son équipe et lui se dépêchèrent d'aller en salle de contrôle, mais ils ne purent aller plus vite qu'Elizabeth, pourtant avec eux.

Elizabeth : Aucune équipe n'est de sortie pourtant ! Nous recevons un code ?

Grodin : Non madame. La bouclier est levé.

John : Qui ça peut être ?

Grodin : Aucune idée.

Ils se passa une minute dans un silence assourdissant. Puis, le bouclier se baissa.

Elizabeth : Relevez le bouclier !!

Rodney : Impossible ! Il semble y avoir un problème !

Une personne traversa la porte, stoppant la conversation. Une jeune fille, la vingtaine, de long cheveux noirs bouclés et de beaux yeux verts. Suivie d'une autre, du même age, mais avec des cheveux châtains et deux ou trois dreads et des yeux noirs comme l'encre. Elle-même suivie par deux personnes très connues. Elizabeth… Et Teyla… Mais toutes deux semblaient avoir pris quelques années, deux ou trois rides, et leurs cheveux présentaient de larges mèches blanches, quand ils ne l'étaient pas totalement pour Elizabeth. Mais, comme les plus jeunes, elles portaient des vêtements ressemblants aux uniformes des militaires de la cité, bien que plus seyants, sympas et féminins, portant le sigle d'Atlantis sur l'épaule droite, et un étrange drapeau sur l'épaule gauche. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient interloquées, et les deux plus âgés légèrement moins, voir même un peu lassées. Mais lorsque la vieille Elizabeth vit John, elle ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée.

V Elizabeth : Par les anciens !…

Les arrivant reprirent plus vite leurs esprits. Les deux jeunes brandirent leurs armes, assez semblables à celles des anciens, mais très différentes des armes terriennes, sur les soldats qui les entouraient, qui réagirent en faisant de même. Les deux Elizabeth réagirent au même instant.

V Elizabeth & Elizabeth : Posez vos armes !

Les soldats, et les deux jeunes femmes obéirent instantanément. Elizabeth s'avança vers eux au bout de deux minutes d'observation silencieuse de part et d'autre.

Elizabeth : Bonjour. Je suppose que vous este nous, avec quelques années de plus, et que la porte vous a renvoyé dans le passé comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois avec SG1, mais je ne sait pas qui sont ces jeunes filles. Teyla, Elizabeth, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

La vieille Elizabeth sourit, d'un sourire complice, en direction de Teyla.

V Elizabeth : Les filles, deux minutes, on s'en occupe. Faites attention à ce que vous dites, nous devons faire attention à ne pas modifier notre temps. Je te laisse commencer Teyla ?

V Teyla : Si tu veut Elizabeth. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis Teyla Emmagan, fille de Tagan, compagne de Ronon Dex et mère de Carline Dex.

Au nom de sa fille, elle fit un mouvement de bras vers la jeune fille aux dreads, qui s'inclinas pour les saluer.

V Teyla : Et vous avez reconnu Elizabeth Weir …

V Elizabeth : Teyla, non !! Nous ne savons pas où nous nous trouvons dans la chaîne du temps. Nous ne devons pas influencer l'histoire. Encore moins la mienne qui s'est jouée à si peu. Mais je te présente tout de même ma fille Elizabeth… Genièvre.

La deuxième jeune femme s'inclinas devant Elizabeth comme l'avait fait Carline. Puis s'autorisa un réflexion.

Genièvre : Maman… Les photos ne font pas tout, je ne savait pas du tout que tu avait cette tête à cette époque… Ni que tu était si… abordable…

V Elizabeth : Je sais, mais toutes les photos de cette époques sont au fond de l'océan… Avec ton père…

Genièvre ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser des larmes. Carline posa une main sur son épaule.

Carline : Ne soit pas si triste Gyn !

Elle se dégageas brusquement, et répondit assez violemment.

Genièvre : Je ne suis pas triste Lin !

Carline : Tu est toujours triste lorsqu'on parle de ton père Gyn !

Genièvre : Non !

Carline : Si !

Genièvre : Non !

Carline : Si !

Genièvre : Non !

Carline : Si !

Genièvre : Non !

V Teyla : Bon ça suffit les filles !

V Elizabeth : Vos disputes ne nous regardent pas ! Vous réglerez ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on retourne chez nous. Le traité avec les génaii doit être ratifié dans trois jours, et nous devons y être. Kolya serait capable de le rompre si nous sommes absentes. Surtout Teyla et moi. Elizabeth, pourrait-tu demander à Rodney et Rydec de nous aider ? Nous ne devons pas rester dans votre espace temporel.

Elizabeth : Vous avez une idée de comment revenir dans votre époque ?

V Elizabeth : Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un voyage temporel nous arrive. Mais la dernière fois c'était beaucoup plus dans le passé. En tout, et en comptant mon voyage chez les anciens, ça doit être la cinquième fois. Moi qui suis revenue chez les anciens il y a dix mille ans et qui en est revenue en stase ; John, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney coincés en 2589 pendant un mois ; Moi et John en 500 avant Jésus-Christ sur Lomlinia ; Rodney qui est allé en 915 sur Zorild il y a une dizaine d'années et notre arrivée ici. Cinq voyages temporels en tout. Et on s'en est toujours sortis !… Enfin, c'est pas tout. Gyn, Lin, allez calculer notre date de départ s'il vous plait. Rodney et Rydec vont vous aider.

Genièvre : Maman, on n'est plus des gamines !

V Elizabeth : Mais vous este tout de même sous mes ordres jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne prenne ma place à la tête de la confédération Atlante aux prochaines élections, alors vous allez faire ce que je dit. C'est clair ?

Carline : Oui Liz. On auras quand même le droit de faire des pauses ou il faut qu'on bosse non-stop pendant un mois ?

V Teyla : Carline Dex !! Tu fait ce que tu veux de tes pauses, mais je ne veux pas entendre dire que nous avons loupé une occasion de retourner dans notre époque parce que tu n'as rien fait !! Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth et moi allons voir ce qu'il convient de dire aux gens de cet espace temporel… Ronon, Lalia, Ménan, Rolyn et Tolis vont encore s'inquiéter.

Genièvre : Tes enfants sont des stressées de nature c'est sur Teyla ! Ils sont le portait craché de leur père, ils s'inquiètent pour un rien !

V Elizabeth : Genièvre !… Ton ironie est des plus amusantes, mais tu as du boulot…

Carline : On y vas Liz. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste notre premier voyage temporel. Il faut qu'on s'y fasse.

Genièvre : Lin, je sais ce que je pense. Aussi bien que je te connaît. Alors n'explique pas à MA mère ce que je ressent. Est-ce que j'explique à Teyla nos histoires de cœur ?

Carline : Si tu faisait ça, tu le regretterait Gyn. Je me bat mieux que toi. Et tu le sais.

Genièvre : Mais je te bat au tir avec n'importe quelle arme. Et je manipule la technologies des anciens bien mieux que toi qui n'en a pas un seul gène.

Carline : J'arrive à repérer les Wraiths !

Genièvre : Je suis la meilleur pilote, tout appareils confondus, de toute la confédération !

V Elizabeth & V Teyla : Bon, c'est bientôt fini les disputes !!

Genièvre & Carline : Désolée Maman… On y vas…

Les deux jeunes filles partirent l'air faussement repenti en direction des labos de la cité, attrapant Rodney et Rydec au passage. Les deux vieilles visiteuses du passé poussèrent un phénoménal soupir simultané. Elizabeth, et les personnes qui avaient observée la scène, étaient complètement abasourdies.

Elizabeth : expliquez moi tout ça en partant par le début.

V Elizabeth : Non.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

V Teyla : Nous ne devons pas risquer de changer notre espace temporel, même si certaines catastrophes qui nous ont tous fait souffrir seraient volontiers évitées.

V Elizabeth : Comme la mort du père de Genièvre…

Elizabeth : Votre compagnon est mort ?

V Elizabeth : Non. Mon mari est mort… J'étais enceinte de tout juste cinq mois… Il est mort pour nous sauver la vie à toutes les deux.

V Teyla : Et celle de tout les habitants de la cité. Carline venait juste de naître. Il nous a tous sauvés, notre peuple, nos familles et nos enfants…

Elizabeth : Qui est-ce ?

V Elizabeth : La seule personne dont j'ai véritablement été amoureuse. Je ne te dirait pas son nom, tu le sais déjà. C'est une évidence pour moi, ça en sera une pour toi. Mais je peut te dire une chose. Même si ça ne dureras pas longtemps, tu sera heureuse... Et plus que ça encore. Le reste, je ne vais pas m'épancher dessus.

V Teyla : Ta famille est réputée pour garder ses secrets et ses sentiments pour elle Liz. Ainsi que pour sauver notre peuple bien sur !

Elizabeth : Votre peuple ? Vous parlez des Athosiens ?

V Elizabeth : Par les anciens, non ! Nous parlons des Atlantes.

Elizabeth : Les Atlantes ?

V Teyla : Il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années, Atlantis a fait session d'avec la Terre. Les terriens, les Athosiens, les Satédiens qui restaient en plus de Ronon, et une demi-douzaine d'autres peuples se sont installés sur le contient. Atlantis est devenue la capitale de notre état en plus d'être notre poste de défense et la seule base militaire de notre planète. Nous avons mis en place une démocratie. Cela fait depuis la fondation de notre état qu'Elizabeth est notre présidente. Mais elle a eu plusieurs chefs du gouvernement. Rodney pendant trois ans avant qu'il abandonne son poste pour retourner à ses expériences et sa famille, ensuite Kalhana, une diplomate comme Liz. Elle est restée dix ans à son poste avant que les génaii ne la tuent au cour d'une négociation. Ensuite, j'ai pris sa place il y a neuf ans.

Elizabeth : Vous este présidente depuis vingt-deux ans ?!!

V Elizabeth : Oui. Tout les cinq ans je leur demande de ne pas me réélire, mais ils n'en font qu'à leur têtes ! C'est ma cinquième réélection. J'en ai encore pour trois ans à tirer. Après, même si je me fait encore réélire, je prend ma retraite. C'est sûrement Teyla qui vas me remplacer. Tout le monde l'aime bien.

Elizabeth : Un quart de siècle à la tête d'une planète ?!! C'est impossible !!!

V Elizabeth : J'en suis la preuve. Mais ce n'est pas que moi qu'ils avaient à l'esprit lorsqu'ils m'élisaient. Ils pensaient surtout à mon mari, même si j'était déjà veuve à cette époque.

Elizabeth : Quelle âge avait votre fille lorsque vous vous este retrouvée à la tête de cette planète ?

V Elizabeth : De la confédération Atlante. C'est le nom de notre pays, bien que nous l'appelons plus familièrement la confédération… Pour réponde à votre question, Guenièvre avait quatre ans.

Elizabeth : Elle en a donc vingt-six.

V Elizabeth : Oui. Et bien qu'elle soit un peu trop jeune pour ça, elle vas bientôt nous rendre grand-mère Teyla et moi.

Elizabeth : Votre fille est enceinte ?!!

V Teyla : Oui. Comme la mienne. C'est une des merveilles de la technologie ancienne. C'était impossible, mais grâce aux anciens, elles vont avoir des enfants.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi vous rapprochez les situations de couples de vos deux filles ?

Les deux vieilles femmes éclatèrent de rire.

V Elizabeth : Mais parce qu'elles sont ensemble !

V Teyla : Guenièvre et Carline sont toutes les deux enceinte l'une de l'autre. De deux mois actuellement.

Elizabeth : Mais… C'est impossible !!

V Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Deux femmes ne peuvent avoir d'enfants l'une avec l'autre ! Je ne suis pas docteur en médecine, mais je sais ça quand même !

V Teyla : C'est pour ça que les anciens ont créer certaines machines remplissant ce rôle. Grâce à leur sciences, ils ont rendus nos filles les plus heureuses de l'univers.

V Elizabeth : Nous devons au plus vite rentrer dans notre temps. Nous avons déjà du changer notre futur. Je voudrait continuer ma vie comme elle a été jusqu'à présent. Même si elle nous a tous fait souffrir.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Guenièvre, Carline, Rodney et Rydec travaillaient comme des dingues sur le moyen de revenir dans leur époque, qu'Elizabeth, son double et la vieille Teyla parlaient de la situation de le cité, Guenièvre s'autorisa une pause. Elle partit au mess pour caler une petite faim. Elle repéra John, assit seule à une table, et le rejoignis.

Guenièvre : Bonjour. Je peut m'incruster ?

John : Bien sur… Je peut vous poser des questions ?

Guenièvre : Bien sur. Que voulez-vous savoir sur votre avenir ?

John : En fait c'était sur vous.

Guenièvre : Sur moi ?

John : Oui. Je voulais savoir… Comment c'était de grandir sur Atlantis, avec une mère qui dirige une planète toute entière et sans père.

Guenièvre : … Dur… C'était très dur… Maman n'était pas souvent là pour moi, pas à cause de son travail, mais à cause de papa. Elle à passé toute sa vie depuis sa mort à le pleurer. Il n'y a que moi qui le sait, mais elle a plusieurs fois pensée à se suicider, seulement pour le rejoindre. La confédération et surtout moi, c'est la seule chose qui la retient ici. Elle ne veux plus vivre, et ce depuis des années. Depuis que mon père est mort.

John : Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ?

Guenièvre : Parce que je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète. Par ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle se répète. Par ce que je ne veux pas que le moi de votre temps grandisse sans son père.

John : Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Guenièvre : Tu sais que si… Ma mère et mon père ont travaillé ensemble pendant des années. Ils ont mis quatre ans à s'avouer leur amour, et un an plus tard, il se faisait tuer, six mois après leur mariage. Cela fait trois ans que vous vous connaissez, non ?

John : Tu veux dire que…

Guenièvre : Exactement. N'attend pas encore un an… Papa…

John : Je… Tu… Une minute !! Tu est la fille d'Elizabeth…

Guenièvre : A 100 !

John : Et je…

Guenièvre : Oui. Ne le dit pas à ma version de maman. Elle serait capable de me gronder comme si j'avais encore douze ans. Je ne veux pas que votre futur soit le mien. Il est trop horrible. Pour moi, ca vas, mais maman est tellement malheureuse, tellement triste. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je voudrait pouvoir connaître mon père, et lui présenter ses petite-filles un jour.

John : Alors tu est vraiment enceinte ?

Guenièvre : Oui. Carline et moi serons mères dans un peu plus de six mois.

John : C'est vraiment ta petite-amie ? Vous vous disputez beaucoup…

Guenièvre : Mes parents passaient leur vie à se disputer à cause de leur boulot et à se réconcilier sous la couette. Comme ceux de Carline. Nous, on les imite. On se dispute les jour sur nos travaux, nos missions et nos aptitudes, et le soir, quand on a fini le travail, on se réconcilie, et on oublie tout ce qui n'est pas nous. On entre dans notre monde. Rien de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ne peut nous atteindre ou nous faire du mal, ou même nous séparer. Il n'y a que nous, notre amour et nos filles maintenant.

John : Ca ne vas pas être difficile d'avoir des enfants alors que vous estes hors norme ?

Guenièvre : On n'est pas hors-normes ! On est juste deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui vont avoir des enfants ensemble !

John : Tu a compris de travers. Je voulait savoir si ca allait être difficile pour vos enfants d'être les petits-enfants d'une femme qui à dirigé leur peuple pendant vingt-cinq ans, d'une autre qui à été son premier ministre pendant dix ans et qui vas de toute évidence prendre sa place, d'un homme mort en sauvant leur peuple, d'un autre qui doit être une légende vivante, et enfin d'être les filles de génies intergalactiques ?

Guenièvre : Pardon, je n'avais pas compris ta question comme ça… Mais même à notre époque, il reste des gens imbéciles qui pensant que les couples gay ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants. Et nous sommes une cible de choix depuis que Carline et moi sommes en couple, justement à cause de la célébrité de nos parents respectifs. On est heureuses, mais il y a toujours des imbéciles qui viennent jouer les troubles fêtes. Heureusement, il n'y en as pas sur Atlantis. Ils sont tous sur le contient. Et nous vivons sur la cité. Les hommes restent des hommes. Imparfaits et désagréables.

John : Les hommes ?

Guenièvre : La race humaine. J'aime beaucoup les hommes, ils nous ressemblent plus à Carline et à moi que ces bimbos sans cervelles. On les bat régulièrement, je tire et je pilote mieux que les meilleurs d'entre eux et on est plus brillantes qu'eux. Mais c'est elle que j'aime… Alors, tu pense quoi de ta fille ?

John : Qu'elle est heureuse, que sa vie est parfaite, que je suis fiers d'elle et de ce qu'elle est devenue et qu'elle a raison. Il ne faut pas que ca arrive à Elizabeth.

Mais à cet instant précis, ce ne fut pas une, mais deux Elizabeth qui arrivèrent.

V Elizabeth & Elizabeth : Vous parlez de moi ?

John : On parlait de mon Elizabeth. Sans vous vexer Elizabeth bis.

V Elizabeth : Elizabeth bis ?... Vous m'avez déjà appelée comme ça une fois… Enfin, le vous d'une autre réalité…

John : Excusez-moi. Je ne voulait pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

V Elizabeth : Quels mauvais souvenirs ?

John : Dans votre histoire, après la mort de votre compagnon, je n'apparaît plus nulle part… Je suppose que je l'accompagnais lorsqu'il est mort. Selon votre fille, il est mort en Jumper, et j'en suis le meilleur pilote… J'ai tout faux ou je l'accompagnais réellement ?

V Elizabeth : Vous avez tout faux. Tu ne l'accompagnais pas John !… Tu ne l'accompagnait pas…

Elle se leva brusquement de table et partit sans ce retourner.

Elizabeth : J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Guenièvre : Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, mais à elle.

Elizabeth : Bien… Vous voulez une tasse de café ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle lui en tendis une tasse. Guenièvre la pris avec plaisir, et humas son odeur. Et blanchis d'un seul coup et se mit a vomir dans un sceau qui se trouvait à ses pieds. John posa sa main sur son dos, ce qui déclenchas chez Elizabeth une jalousie intense, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

John : Ca vas aller ?

Guenièvre : Oui, ca vas aller... Je m'en doutait un peu, mais pas avec du café quand même ! C'est ma principale nourriture !

John : Comme Elizabeth !

Elizabeth : C'est pour ça que vous avez prévu un sceau ?

Guenièvre : Oui… J'espère que Carline vas mieux que moi… C'est pas une sinécure d'être enceinte ! Je ne recommencerais jamais ! Deux filles, ça sera amplement suffisant !

Sa compagne arriva à cet instant. John lui laissa sa place pour s'asseoir à côté d'Elizabeth, effleurant son bras au passage, la faisant frissonner.

Carline : Tu est sure Gyn ?

Genièvre : Oui Lin, j'en suis sure.

Carline : Tu est encore malade ? Tu devait demander à oncle Carson. Je suis sur qu'il pourrait te donner de quoi stopper tes nausées.

Genièvre : Non. Tu sait très bien que je ne veux pas de médicaments. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Carline : Je me demande quand même pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui est malade. Je n'ai jamais eu de nausées, je ne me suis jamais évanouie, et toi tu n'arrête pas.

Guenièvre : Maman aussi à été malade tout au long de sa grossesse. Au début elle était simplement un peu nauséeuse, après, enfin, après papa n'étant plus là… La tienne a continué à se battre tout les jours, même lorsqu'elle avait un ventre énorme.

Carline : Je sais. Mais ca n'explique pas tout.

Guenièvre : Si c'est a cause des médicaments, c'est normal.

Elizabeth : Quels médicaments ?

Guenièvre : Papa est mort quand maman en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse, presque cinq. Jusqu'à l'accouchement, elle était sous surveillance médicale constante et des doses massives d'anti-dépressifs.

John : Pourquoi ?

Guenièvre : Dépression aiguë, tentative de suicide et autres problèmes du même acabit.

John : Elizabeth a fait une tentative de suicide ?!!

Carline : Six.

Elizabeth : Pardon ?

Guenièvre : Regardez les bras de maman. Ils sont constellées de cicatrices dues à des lames de couteau, elle a essayé de se pendre une fois à l'infirmerie, et elle s'est tirée une balle dans le bras avec l'arme de son mari pour se vider de son sang. Carson l'a sauvée à chaque fois. Toujours de justesse.

Elizabeth : Je n'aurait pas fait ça !

Guenièvre : Maman l'as fait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Elle voulait seulement le rejoindre. Je ferait de même si Carline disparaissait. Sauf que moi je ne me louperait pas.

Carline : C'était inconscient. Le père de Gyn n'as jamais vraiment eu de famille, et il est mort pour sauver sa fille… inconsciemment, Elizabeth ne se donnait pas tout les moyens de réussir ses tentatives…

Elizabeth : Comment vous le savez ?

Carline : J'ai remplacé Kate lorsqu'elle est allée s'installer sur le continent. J'ai fait de la psychologie en plus de mes études de physiques nucléaire et des technologies anciennes. Je reçoit notre Elizabeth deux fois par mois, ordre d'oncle Carson. Je l'ai deviné au cours de nos séances, et Guenièvre me l'as confirmé… Son amour la pousse encore aujourd'hui a vivre et à mourir à la fois…

Elizabeth : Elle l'aimait tellement ?

Carline : Leur amour est une légende chez nous. Tous pensent qu'ils ont droit à une chose unique, que personne d'autre n'as eu le droit de goûter. Un amour immortel, indestructible et si fort que même la mort n'arrive pas à les séparer. C'est par ce qu'elle a été touchée par cette grâce que notre peuple lui fait confiance. La moitié de son âme est morte pour nous. L'autre moitié n'as cesse d'accomplir ses dernières volontés. Vivre, même sans lui, et prendre soin de leur peuple.

Guenièvre : C'est papa qui a eu l'idée de construire notre nation. C'est grâce à lui que les wraiths sont tous disparus… Il a trouvé leur faille, celle que les membres de l'Aurora avaient trouvée.

Elizabeth : Vous connaissez la faille des wraiths ?!!

Carline : Je suis née deux jours après la mort du dernier représentant de leur espèce qui a osé s'attaquer à notre peuple. Il reste de centaines de wraiths dans la galaxie, mais ils ne nous attaquent plus. Ils savent que nous avons de quoi tous les tuer…

Elizabeth : Quelle est cette faille ? Ca pourrait tous nous sauver !

Guenièvre : L'amour.

John : Pardon ?

Guenièvre : La faille des wraiths c'est qu'ils ne ressentent pas d'amour. L'amour est au cœur de leur faiblesse.

Elizabeth : Expliquez-nous ! S'il vous plait !…

Guenièvre : Non. J'ai fait assez de dégâts en parlant à John. Je ne vais pas en rajouter… Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

John : Guenièvre, s'il te plait ! Pour ce dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure !… Ca pourrait l'empêcher…

Carline : Gyn ! Tu est folle de lui avoir dit !

Guenièvre : Pardon mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je suis désolée John, mais je ne peux pas. C'est à toi d'agir maintenant. Je ne doit rien faire d'autre… Désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qui tu empêche ce cauchemar d'arriver. Je voudrait te connaître…

Carline : Gyn… Tu est folle ?

Guenièvre : Non. Mais maman est bien trop malheureuse. Beaucoup trop…

Carline : Gyn, tu n'aurais jamais du, mais je te comprend. Moi aussi je voudrait vous connaître John… Moi aussi j'espère que votre réalité sera différente de la votre.

Elizabeth : De quoi vous parlez ?

Guenièvre : Elizabeth… Je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom de famille, et je ne le ferait pas, maman serait capable de m'interdire d'aller en mission pendant deux ans… Mais mon deuxième prénom est Johanne.

Elizabeth : Johanne ?… Et alors ?

Guenièvre : Maman ne voulait pas perdre mon père complètement. Un nom de famille c'est tellement répandu… Si j'avais été un garçon, elle m'aurait sûrement appelée John.

Elizabeth tournas sa tête vers John, qui la regardas dans les yeux, sans rien dissimuler. La situation lui plaisait. Dans un futur, ils avaient été ensemble, ils avaient même eu une fille, une magnifique fille qui allait bientôt avoir elle aussi une enfant. Enfin deux avec celui de Carline. Mais surtout elle l'avait aimé… Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer que ses sentiments si longtemps cachés soient sans espoir d'avoir une réciproque… Son regard transmettait tout ça, sous un sentiment si fort qu'elle détournas la tête pour échapper à la force des ses sentiments. Et des siens. Surtout des siens qu'elle avait failli laisser transparaître, avec autant de force que les siens.

Elizabeth : Vous este en train de me dire que votre mère, mon double, s'est mariée et à eu un enfant avec son second, la seule personne sur Atlantis qui soit capable de prendre sa place et de la remplacer en cas de coup dur ?!

Carline : Vous avez oublié un terme ou deux dans votre liste… Votre meilleur ami… La personne sur laquelle vous vous reposez lorsqu'il vous arrive de ne plus avoir de forces… Votre soutient, votre aide, votre espoir, votre…

Elizabeth : Arrêtez !

Guenièvre : Ou même une personne de laquelle vous este amoureuse depuis que vous l'avez vue ?… Ma mère, quand elle en trouvait la force, me parlait beaucoup de mon père. De toutes les missions où elle avait si peur de le perdre. Le perdre sans lui avoir rien dit de ce qui la dévorait à l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré… Et elle me disait aussi ses sentiments à lui. A toutes les fois ou lui aussi il avait failli abandonner les grades, les qualifications, tout ce qui n'était pas elle. A ces quelques fois ou il l'avait crue morte ou perdue, à ces fois ou les mots qu'il ne lui a dit que si peu de fois avaient failli passer ses lèvres…

Elizabeth : TAISEZ-VOUS !!!!!!

Les rares personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle se tournèrent tous vers eux. Elizabeth perdait rarement son sang-froid, elle venait de hurler comme si elle était possédée et s'était levée d'un seul mouvement….

Elizabeth : Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Je vous interdit de me parler de ça !!!

John : Elizabeth, vous este sure que vous allez bien ?

Elizabeth : Oui ! Laissez-moi !!

Elle sortit en vitesse du mess, laissant son plateau à peine entamé sur la table. Il se passa dix minutes de silence.

John : Vous n'auriez peut-être pas du…

Genièvre : Je crois que si. Je vais aller la voir… Laissez-nous un peu de temps.

Carline : Tu sais où elle est ?

Genièvre : C'est toujours ma mère… Même avec quelques années de moins…

Elle sortit de la salle en emportant le plateau de Liz en plus du sien.

Elle rejoignis 'sa' mère une demi-heure plus tard, avec un petit détecteur de signes de vie dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle retrouvas Elizabeth, celle-ci voulu s'en aller.

Guenièvre : Je voudrais que vous restiez. Je doit vous parler… C'est important pour vous et pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir cette discussion avec ma mère. Je voudrait en parler avec vous. Vous este la plus à même de la comprendre je crois…

Elizabeth laissa planer un silence… Puis répondit.

Elizabeth : Je ne crois pas… Elle m'échappe. Je ne la comprend pas…

Guenièvre : Alors laissez-moi parler pour deux… Le premier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère, c'est une femme qui pleure, les veines ouvertes sur son lit… Pas suffisamment pour la mettre en danger, mais quand même. Carson le voyait bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Ça a duré jusqu'a mes six ou sept ans. Soudain elle s'est calmée. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avais été élue présidente de notre nation… Après, tout les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, c'est une femme enjouée qui passait sa vie à travailler. Elle partait à six heures le matin et ne rentrait souvent pas avant dix ou onze heures… Elle prenait quatre jours de congés par an. Jamais un de plus ni un de moins… Un pour mon anniversaire. Un pour l'anniversaire de la date de sa rencontre avec papa et un pour la date ou ils se sont avoués leur amour… Et un pour la date à laquelle il est mort… Ces jours là, à part pour mon anniversaire où elle organisait toujours une grande fête pour moi, personne ne pouvait la voir… Personne… Même la fois ou les genaii ont essayé d'infiltrer Atlantis alors que cela faisait tout juste quinze ans que papa était mort, elle n'as rien fait. C'est lors de ces journées que je voyait ma mère telle qu'elle était… Papa lui a appris à cacher ses sentiments. Et elle le fait très bien. Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'elle cache sa détresse et son malheur… Il n'y a que moi qui arrive à la retrouver ces jours là… Elle reste toute la journée, sans rien faire si ce n'est aller se recueillir sur une stèle qu'elle a fait graver et mettre en orbite. Sur l'orbite exacte ou papa est mort… Elle prend un Jumper, et elle vas là-bas en mode furtif. Elle reste sur le siége passager toute la journée, les yeux dans le vide à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Carson me dit toujours le lendemain qu'elle est complètement déshydratée à force de trop pleurer… Je l'ai accompagnée une fois. Elle m'as parlé de papa… Et elle m'as donné son capteur de signes de vie, amélioré par ses soins et les conseils d'oncle Rodney. Elle n'avais pas gardé une photo de lui, ça lui faisait trop mal. Mais ça, elle me l'as donné… On peut y mettre des photos. Il y a celle de papa, et les miennes… Regarde… ca commence si bien…

Elle s'étaient assises contre le mur, côte à côte. Guenièvre lui mis l'objet anciens sous les yeux. Et fit défiler des photos…

La première était un photo d'Elizabeth lors d'un briefing. Sa coupe de cheveux et ses vêtements indiquait qu'elle datait de leur première année sur Atlantis. La présence de Ford en arrière-plan en témoignait. La vingtaines de phots qui suivait était encore des photos d'elle, toutes prises a son insu. Sur toutes ces photos, elle était souriante, bien que sérieuse. Et elle avait une flamme dans le regard. Cette flamme qu'elle voyait dans le regard de John assez souvent. Puis, une photo différente arrivas. Ronon qui portait Teyla dans ses bras comme une mariée et l'embrassait, Rodney, Carson, Kate, John et elle… Il avait son bras sur son épaule, et elle souriait, heureuse… Guenièvre fit un commentaire.

Guenièvre : C'est tante Laura qui a pris cette photo. Une photo d'amis… De famille… la suivante, c'est la même, mais avec Laura…

En effet, la photo suivante était la même, mais John n'y était plus, Laura Cadman ayant pris sa place. Rodney posait un baiser sur sa joue alors que Carson regardait Kate avec amour…

Elizabeth : Rodney embrasse Laura ?

Guenièvre : Oui. Elle a rompus avec Carson lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait oncle Rodney. Oncle Carson s'est vite consolé avec tante Kate… En fait, ils s'étaient toujours aimés, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte… Ils se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants… Les deux couples… Après la fondation de la confédération. Le petit génie d'Atlantis est le digne fils de son père. Il est aussi doué !!… Et il est né le lendemain de la proclamation de notre état. C'est le premier à être né Atlante… Il s'appelle John. John McKay. Pour mon père… Rodney le considérait comme son frère, et papa aussi, même s'ils ne se le sont jamais dit… Ils sont très pudiques tout les deux… Ils parlent difficilement de leurs sentiments. Mais papa avait laissé une lettre au cas ou il mourrait en mission… J'ai d'autres photos à vous monter…

Elle lui fit voir d'autres photos d'elle, toujours prise par John à son insu. Six. La septième la fit trembler. C'était elle. Et John. En train de s'embrasser passionnément. Même si la photo était figée, cela ce voyait très bien. La suivante la montrait, allongée sur le ventre sous une fine couverture blanche, endormie dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens, mais celui de John. Une main sur la place qu'il aurait du occuper… Il y en avait ensuite au moins une cinquantaine qui les montrait tout les deux, enlacées, en train de s'embrasser ou simplement elle, mais toujours dans des situations différentes. Une d'entre elle abasourdit elizabeth. Elle était dans une grande robe blanche brodée de bleu et de rouge. John était lui en costume noir. Tout deux étaient devant Teyla qui avait un petit ventre, et qui avait ses mains sur leurs têtes, pour les bénir. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet.

Guenièvre : Oui… C'est leur mariage. C'est Teyla qui les a mariés, en tant que chef des athosiens. Elle était enceinte de ma Lin…

Elle continuas à lui montrer des photos diverses. Elizabeth endormie sur son bureau, puis, il y en avait une qui respirait le bonheur, encore plus que les autres. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit. Un grand lit commun. John avait des larmes aux yeux, et il posait sa main sur le ventre d'Elizabeth.

La suivante ne devait pas être distante de celle-là de plus de quelques minutes. Toujours sur le lit, John posait un baiser sur le ventre d'Elizabeth. Laquelle compris tout de suite. Son double devait lui avoir annoncer qu'elle étais enceinte. Une centaines de photos suivaient. Le ventre d'Elizabeth commençait à s'arrondir. Puis il y en eut une qui fit frémir Elizabeth. L'explosion d'un Jumper… Elle devinas que c'était celui de John.

Guenièvre : C'est moi qui ai rajouté cette photo. La photo de la mort de mon père… il est mort en voulant sauver la vie de maman, et la mienne par la même occasion…

Elizabeth laissa s'échapper une larme.

Elizabeth : Vous avez dit qu'il avait laissé une lettre… Quelle lettre?

Guenièvre : Une lettre d'adieu. Il en a fait deux dans toute sa vie. Une après la première attaque wraith d'Atlantis, et une après que maman lui ai dit qu'elle était enceinte… C'est une sorte de testament… Un testament spirituel… J'en connais chacune des mots, chacune des lettres, chacune des ratures qu'il a fait… … Il disait ça : …

_A mes amis, à ma seule famille, à ceux qui me donnent la force d'avancer, à la femme que j'aime,_

_En tout premier, à mon frère de cœur, à défaut de frère de sang. Ne culpabilisez pas Rodney. Si je meurt, je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez. Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir déjà dit, mais vous este un ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et je vous aime comme j'aurais aimé le frère que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir. Je voudrais que si je meurt, vous continuiez votre vie, et que vous soyez heureux avec Laura. C'est un sacré bon soldat et la seule personne, à part moi bien sur, qui arrive à vous faire taire ! Rien que pour cet exploit, vous devez prendre soin d'elle. La femme qu'on aime mérite tout les sacrifices. Et je sais de quoi je parle ! Alors ne la laissez jamais seule… Je voudrait vous demander un service tant que j'y suis. Prenez soin d'Elizabeth. Si je meurt, elle auras du mal à s'y faire. Je vous demande de la protéger du mieux possible. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n'y arrivez pas, Elizabeth est le femme la plus têtue que je connais… Faites seulement un peu attention lorsque vous sortirez de votre vie de couple et de vos expériences…_

_En second, à Teyla et Ronon. Mes amis, même si comme pour Rodney je ne vous le dit pas. Continuez à veiller l'un sur l'autre comme vous le faites si bien, et veillez aussi sur ma cité. Et notre peuple… Nous avons tous des origines différentes, mais nous sommes tout des Atlantes. Alors veillez sur notre peuple, notre planète et notre cité… Et sur la seule personne capable de diriger tout ça. Vous aussi, veillez sur Elizabeth._

_En troisième, à des tas de gens. Kate, Laura, Carson et toutes les personnes qui vivent et travaillent sur Atlantis en harmonie avec ceux qui nous ont laissé cette magnifique cité avec tout ces mystères. Continuez à faire ce que vous faites si bien tout les jours que les anciens nous accordent. Veillez sur la cité, ses membres et particulièrement sur Elizabeth… Excusez-moi si je revient beaucoup à elle, mais elle aura du mal à se faire à ma mort…_

_En dernier, parce que je ne veux pas voir tes si beaux yeux s'embrumer et pleurer, à Toi. Mon Elizabeth, ma fée… La seule personne dans cette galaxie, dans celle d'ou l'on vient ou n'importe ou dans cet univers que j'ai jamais véritablement aimé… A la folie, étourdiment, et sans penser à autre chose, mais aimée… Je ne te le dirais jamais assez… Je t'aime, et je veux que tu vive ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que ma mort vas te faire souffrir, et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux. Je veux que tu continue ta vie autant que le temps t'accorderas d'années. Je veux que tu vive pour mettre au monde notre enfant, pour l'élever, lui parler de son père et pour protéger notre peuple et notre enfant ! Tu me connaît Elizabeth. Tu sait mes rêves, mes espoirs et ce que je ressent. Je voudrais que tu continue à soutenir notre peuple, nos amis et notre famille. Atlantis… Je veux que tu continue ta vie comme si je n'en était qu'une ligne sur un livre. Tu mérite le bonheur, et si tu tend la main, il s'offriras à toi. Vis pour moi… Ne gâche pas ta vie en vains regrets, et profite de tout les instants qui passent. D'un coucher de soleil sur la cité ou de la vie qui grandit en toi… Vis !! Et profite de ta vie comme je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu entend ces paroles par delà ma mort…_

_Je t'ordonne de vivre Liz !!!_

_Soyez tous heureux. Vous le méritez…_

_Je t'aime Elizabeth…_

_John Sheppard,_

_Un homme qui rêve d'un pays nommé Atlantis, terre de paix, d'harmonie et d'amour…_

_Et qui as l'insigne honneur d'être aimé par la plus merveilleuse femme de tout l'univers, la femme qui a accepté de partager sa vie, et qu'il est obligée d'abandonner lors de sa mort._

_Ma seule raison de vivre et de mourir._

_Elizabeth Weir Sheppard…_

_Mon seul amour._

_Ma femme._

_Ma fée._

_Liz._

Elizabeth ne dit pas un mot pendant dix minutes, laissant seulement couler ses larmes sur ses joues sans retenue. Guenièvre posa une main sur son épaule pour calmer ces sanglots.

Guenièvre : Mon père aimait ma mère à la folie. Et ma mère l'aime plus que tout au monde, et plus que sa vie, sa raison, son peuple ou ca cité. Si elle avait pu résuciter papa, même si pour cela elle aurait du tuer de ces mains des millions de vies, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Elizabeth : Tu… Tu crois vraiment que notre monde sera comme le votre ?… Qu'il m'aime autant qu'il aimait ta mère ?…

Guenièvre : Selon la date ou nous nous trouvons, il doit déjà voir une bonne trentaines de photos de toi… Et il ne les fait que pour te prouver qu'il t'aime, même si tu ne les voit pas. Ce sont toutes des preuves d'amour. Il les prend avec amour, pour garder une image de toi vu qu'il ne peux pas te garder toi…

Elizabeth : Tu crois qu'il mourras ici ?…

Guenièvre : J'espère que non. De tout mon cœur… J'espère que tout iras bien…

Elizabeth : Ca serait tellement beau… Tient, c'est à toi… J'espère que John me montreras les siennes un jour…

Guenièvre : Il le feras. J'en suis sure…

Deux jours plus tard, Guenièvre et Carline poussèrent un cris de joie simultané alors qu'elles travaillaient dans le labo de Rodney, s'embrassèrent passionnément sous le regard interloqué de ce dernier et de son ami tchèque. Puis, elles se ruèrent en courant vers le bureau d'Elizabeth, qui tapait une lettre qui, elle l'espérait, allait changer sa vie. Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, Elizabeth fermas précipitamment son ordinateur. Elles étaient toutes les deux essoufflées, et Guenièvre semblait sur le point d'avoir une autre de ces continuelles nausées. Elles avaient du mal à retrouver leur souffle.

Carline : On… y… est… arrivée…

Elizabeth n'y comprenait plus rien.

Elizabeth : Arrivées à quoi ?

Guenièvre : A calculer… les coordonnées… On rentre chez nous dans trois jours !…

Elizabeth : … Vous allez partir ?…

Carline : Nous devons retourner dans notre temps Elizabeth… Oui, nous rentrons…

Elizabeth les regardas, l'air triste.

Elizabeth : Vous allez nous manquer… Toutes les quatre…

Guenièvre : On sera bientôt de retour.

Carline : Teyla va bientôt me mettre au monde. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle et Ronon. Ils ont hâte que je naisse et que je grandisse ! Il m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de ce que leur fille deviendrait…

Guenièvre : Comme pour moi. Papa m'as dit qu'il était fiers de ce que j'étais devenue, et tu vas bientôt me mettre au monde… Nous serons vite de retour, ne t'inquiète pas…

Quatre jours plus tard, les 'visiteuses du passé' parties et alors qu'il allait se coucher, John trouvas une lettre sur son lit. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu lui écrire un mot. Mais il reconnut 'son' écriture au premier coup d'œil. Il dévora la lettre d'Elizabeth comme si elle pouvait lui donner des forces et une raison de vivre. Puis il la relut jusqu'à ce que ces mots s'inscrivent dans sa tête et dans son cœur…

_John,_

_Je me permet de t'appeler par ton prénom vu ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire… Guenièvre vient de partir, c'est dingue ce que je me suis attachée à cette femme qui sera peut-être ma fille. Il y a cinq jours (six au moment ou tu liras cette lettre vu qu'il commence à se faire très tard et que je vais sûrement la finir tard dans la nuit) après votre 'petite annonce de rien du tout' comme quoi dans leur réalité nous avions été mariées et que tu était son père, je me suis retrouvée sur un balcon, à pleurer comme une gamine de deux ans. Et je t'interdit d'en rire !… Guenièvre m'as retrouvée, et elle m'as parlé d'eux. De nos doubles… Et elle m'as montré un de ces minis-ordinateurs anciens que tu trimbale toujours avec toi, même quand tu n'est pas en mission. Celui de son père. Le tien… Il y avait des photos dessus. De moi au départ. Selon elle, c'est toi qui les prenait. Ou les prends selon le temps qu'on choisis pour référence. Puis de nous deux… Elles respiraient le bonheur et la joie de vivre… Puis elle m'as récitée une lettre que 'tu' avait écrite. A ouvrir si tu mourrait. Elle la connaît par cœur. La lettre, 'tu' l'avait écrite après que tu ait appris que 'nous' allions avoir un enfant. C'était vraiment émouvant. Je me suis remise à pleurer. Ca faisait bien depuis mes douze ans que je n'avais pas versé une larme pourtant. Elle disait tan de choses. Que tu comparait Rodney avec le frère que tu n'as pas, que tu comptait sur Teyla et Ronon, ainsi que sur Kate, Laura (Cadman, c'est une amie, mais il y a plusieurs Laura sur Atlantis, ne confond pas) et Carson de veiller sur 'moi' et 'notre' enfant. Tu finissait cette lettre funèbre par une signature. Et quelques mots qui se sont gravés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Ca disait cela, Guenièvre mes les a écrits sur une feuille de papier. Je te les rends, ce sont tes mots après tout…_

Un homme qui rêve d'un pays nommé Atlantis, terre de paix, d'harmonie et d'amour…

Et qui as l'insigne honneur d'être aimé par la plus merveilleuse femme de tout l'univers, la femme qui a accepté de partager sa vie, et qu'il est obligée d'abandonner lors de sa mort.

Ma seule raison de vivre et de mourir.

Elizabeth Weir Sheppard…

Mon seul amour.

Ma femme.

Ma fée.

Liz.

_Quand elle m'as récité ces mots, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose. Juste à cet instant précis. Là, j'ai réalisé qu'ils s'aiment plus que tout au monde. Et que c'est la même chose pour nous._

_Voilà ou je veux en venir. Et si tu le dit à quiconque, je nierais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Je t'aime… Ca doit dater d'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je crois que c'est lorsque je t'ai vu en antarctique pour la première fois, c'est dire que je suis atteinte… Je ne veux pas me donner d'espoirs que je décevrais par la suite, alors je prend quand même la précaution d'écrire au lieu de me ridiculiser en direct…_

_Bon… Voilà… Si je vient de me prendre le râteau de ma vie, fait comme si tu n'avais jamais lu cette lettre. Je ferais la même chose…_

_En espérant que mes sentiments très anti-professionnels ne tuerons pas notre amitié qui m'est si chère à défaut d'autre chose,_

_Elizabeth_

Il n'osais pas faire un mouvement, de peur que cette lettre ne s'envole ou ne disparaisse. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de lire cette lettre… Au bout de la centième relecture, il la plias brusquement et la rangeas avec ses affaires personnelles, que personne sur Atlantis n'aurais eu l'idée de fouiller, vu la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il pris quand même la précaution de la ranger tout au fond pour qu'elle soit moins facilement repérable, on ne savait jamais. Puis il se dirigeas vers la salle de contrôle. Elizabeth ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, ce qui avait étonné tout le personnel chargé de la salle de commandes. Mais il était vrai qu'elle ne prenait jamais de repos, une pause ne pouvait donc pas lui faire du mal. Ce qu'ils dirent à John lorsqu'il leur demandas ou était elizabeth. Il leur répondit sans rien laisser paraître que ce n'était pas important et qu'il lui en parlerait le lendemain lors du briefing.

Il partit vers l'endroit préféré d'Elizabeth sur Atlantis, celui ou elle passait le plus de temps après son bureau. Son balcon. Il l'y trouvas. Elle regardait la cité en dessous d'elle et la mer a l'horizon. Il n'osa pas dire un mot, ce fut donc elle qui brisas le silence calme qui régnait entre eux, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le soleil qui finissait de s'abîmer dans l'océan. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver son regard qu'elle gardait obstinément hors de sa portée.

Elizabeth : Vous avez trouvé mieux à lire que Guerre et Paix John ?

John : Oui… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la lecture, mais de l'espoir à l'état brut…

Elizabeth : Ma lettre t'as plus dans ce cas ?

Le brusque passage au tutoiement qu'elle n'avait jamais encore utilisé pour lui parler le déconcerta une seconde, mais il voulut y voir un espoir, et un rapprochement sentimental pour eux deux…

John : Plus que ca encore… Et tu sais… Ce que tu disait au sujet de nos doubles de ce temps et de nous… J'en suis aussi sur qu'il est possible…

Elizabeth se retournas vers lui, le visage orné d'un sourire magnifique, plongeant son regard encore incertain dans l'immensité verte de son regard ou elle avait déjà failli se perdre tant de fois…

Elizabeth : Tu ne me mène pas en bateau ?…

John : Pas sur une cité flottante quand même ! Ce serait le comble de la malhonnêteté…

Un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de John, aussi rayonnant et amoureux que celui d'Elizabeth… Ils ne dirent plus un mot, l'amour qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre leur faisant oublier tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux… Elizabeth posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de John, les faisant frissonner d'anticipation tout les deux… Sans se précipiter, leurs visages s'approchèrent, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, même si la première ce n'était pas vraiment eux… Ce baiser était bien plus beau, plus tendre et plus passionné à la fois, plus vrai, plus réel, plus amoureux que tout les baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger durant toute leurs vies, et même que le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, lorsqu'ils étaient 'possédés' par Talan et Pheobus…

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui passa, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas… Sans se concerter, ils se rendirent dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth, les plus proches… Au petit matin, enlacés et sans se le dire tellement c'était évident, ils se rendirent bien compte que rien, même la mort ne les séparerait jamais, et que leur vie serait belle, heureuse et pleine de rires, de cris, de bonheur et surtout d'amour…

Fin… 

Epilogue vingt-huit ans plus tard réalité 1 :

Homme : Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte !!…… Ce sont Les Dames !!!

Le bouclier fut baisé en vitesse, et toute les personnes présentes se ruèrent sur les Dames de la cité comme on les nommait depuis si longtemps déjà qui s'en revenaient de leur excursion dans un autre temps, le sourire aux lèvres…

Guenièvre : Bonjour les Atlantes !!

Carline : Comment ça vas ? On ne vous as pas trop manqués ?

Homme : Mes Dames, vous avez disparues pendant plus de deux semaines, nous étions mort d'inquiétude !!!

Elizabeth : Ce n'était pas la peine. Nous avons juste fait un voyage dans le temps. Ma fille a pu enfin rencontrer son père…

Teyla : Nous sommes en parfaite santé Dryan. Mais demandez à Carson de venir. Guenièvre est encore malade. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne l'acupuncture…

Dryan : Bien Ma Dame… Je crois que je parle au nom de toute la confédération. Nous sommes infiniment soulagés que vous soyez de retour…

Guenièvre : Et nous sommes heureuses de revenir…

Elizabeth : La cité n'as pas souffert de notre absence j'espère ?

Dryan : Elle se porte bien, même si vous lui manquiez…

Cinq mois et demis plus tard, le même jour et à la même heure exactement naissaient les deux sœurs Ysia et Alina Sheppard-Dex. En grandissant, Ysia se révéla être une combattante extraordinaire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons, alors qu'Alina se trouvas être une scientifique et une diplomate hors pair aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains. Et toute deux firent le fierté de leurs mères, leurs grand-mères, leur grand-père et leurs oncles et tantes, Carline ayant une grande famille…

Epilogue vingt-huit ans plus tard réalité 2 :

Guenièvre : Maman… Papa… Teyla… Ronon… Voilà… Carline et moi avons trouvé une machine ancienne assez particulière dans une salle inexplorée de notre cité…

Carline : Et on l'as utilisée… Dans sept mois, vous serez doublement grands-parents… Tout les quatre…

Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon et John échangèrent un regard rapide, ou la fierté de leurs filles aînées réciproques se lisait de façon si évidente…

John : On savait que ça allait arriver…

Elizabeth : Toutes nos félicitations les filles. Vous méritez d'être heureuses…

Carline : Vous… Vous saviez que Guenièvre et moi on… on sortait ensemble ?

Teyla : On s'en doutait fortement…

Ronon : Il y a un peu moine de trente ans, vous nous avez rendu visite. Vous sortiez ensemble depuis des années, et vous alliez avoir des enfants toutes les deux.

Carline : Pardon ??!!

Elizabeth : Teyla et moi vous accompagnons. Vous veniez du futur. Un futur différent du nôtre actuel… Un monde parallèle au nôtre maintenant…

John : C'est grâce à vous, et en particulier à ton double ma puce, que Liz et moi avons eu la force d'affronter les peurs qui nous séparaient, et que nous avons changé notre histoire. La confédération existait bien, mais j'était mort bien avant sa construction, avant même ta naissance ma puce…

Guenièvre : Mais… Par les Etoiles !!!!!… Vous le saviez déjà, avant même nos naissances que nous allions être ensemble…

Elizabeth : Pas du tout.

Carline : Qu'avez-vous dit dans ce cas ?!!

Teyla : Notre temps est différent du leur. John est toujours en vie, la confédération à été crée avant vos naissances à toutes les deux, alors qu'elle l'avait été après dans leur réalité, et Guenièvre, à cause de la mort de John, n'avait ni ses frères, ni sa sœur…

Ronon : Nous avons été très fiers d'elles lorsqu'elles sont venues nous rendre visite, et nous le sommes encore plus de vous deux maintenant…

John : Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Personne ne vous jugeras, et personne ne vous fera du mal…

Elizabeth : Et je sais que vous serez heureuses toutes les deux avec vos enfants… … Tu sait John, il n'auras jamais pu la voir, et Elizabeth aurait été tellement heureuse de vivre cet instant… Depuis que je t'ai cru mort, et que je t'ai retrouvé, je me le dit tout les jours… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore plus beau… On va avoir nos premiers petits-enfants, et tu est avec nous…

John : Je te l'avais dit que je ne te laisserais jamais Liz…

Elizabeth : Et tu as tenu ta promesse… Votre vie vas être aussi magnifique que la notre a pu l'être les filles…

Sept mois plus tard, le même jour et à la même heure exactement naissaient les deux sœurs Ysia et Alina Sheppard-Dex. En grandissant, Alina se révéla être une combattante extraordinaire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons, alors qu'Ysia se trouvas être une scientifique et une diplomate hors pair aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains. Et toute deux firent le fierté de leurs mères, leurs grand-mères, leur grands-pères et leurs oncles et tantes, Carline et Guenièvre ayant chacune une grande famille…


End file.
